


A Jin nightmare?

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Castiel (Supernatural)-centric, Multiple Alternate Universes, Warrior Castiel, hurts like tuesdays, the pain is real you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: team free will encounter a strange creature, and somehow Castiel finds himself thrown into something in that akin to a Jin's alternate universe... but it feels too real. And it hurts too much.





	A Jin nightmare?

Castiel observed the being that sauntered before him with mild curiosity, he had never seen something much like it. With a slight tilt of his head the angel’s eyes narrowed, fixated on the creature whose eyes glowed a poisonous purple. It seethed circling Cas with full intent to bring him pain.

Castiel was aware of this, he could sense the sharp ravenous aura that radiated from its blackened skin. The hunger for human flesh, wasn’t something new. But usually any creature that has a desire to feed on humans seem to avoid the angel, his possession of the vessel classifies Jimmy’s body not human anymore. Hence its inability to finish spells that require human blood.

But this, this was bizarre. Whatever the creature was, it devoured everything. Its menu exceeded humans but also that of ghosts, ghouls even the vampire that it had crossed not that long ago. And now it seems to have required a taste for angels.

Castiel gripped the angel blades in both of his hands tightly. He mirrored the gluttonous monsters actions oblivious to the Winchester brothers who tumbled into the rundown building guns poised ready to strike. The gurgling figure ignored the two, eyes trained only upon the angel, its movements quickened, and with a jerk it leaped towards him with a cry.

Castiel was quick to react, he slashed his weapon down upon It with haste but it didn’t slow, and with no regard to the weapons he held the creature heaved itself onto Castiel. Pushing him onto the floor boards it began tearing like a demented wildcat. With a solid kick it flew back into the wall splitting the wood on impact. Castiel continued an onslaught as he impaled the creature with his knives before carving them from its body with a powerful pull to the right. The carnivore screeched before clasping onto his wrists and flinging the angel to the floor. He rose quickly in time to catch a claw to the face. Stumbling backwards Castiel dodged the creature’s swings before it finally managed to dismantle one of the angel’s blades.

Distracted by the loss of his weapon the monster took advantage and shot forward. Claws dug into the angel’s shoulders as it locked him in a death grip, it snapped its deformed jaws drawing a startled shout at the grotesque popping of skin once its fangs buried themselves in the juncture between his throat and shoulder. In retaliation Castiel plunged his other blade into its ribs, the creature did not shift but instead tightened its lock on his neck. The angel struck again rasping at a lack oxygen as the creature bit down.

Cas could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth as the battle of endurance left black spots in his vision. The grace hidden within his body welled up in defence, the pristine white shone through Castiel’s pupils as he placed a hand upon the creature’s skull. He was met with nothing. Gasping in a rattling breath the angel listened to the loud pounding footsteps of the Winchester brothers as they rushed towards him. Demon knife drawn Dean tore into the creature’s spine furious whilst Sam unloaded a clip of bullets into its leathery head. The world begun to blur as Castiel additionally continued to plunge the angel blade into its sternum.

Eventually the attacks rendered it too weak to feast upon his throat. It released itself before falling to the ground in a heap of purple liquid. Its blubbering rasps slowly ebbed as the three watched the mass with keen eyes, wary as if it were going to pounce once again.

The bleeding angel swayed dangerously, around him shapes blurred and begun binding together in a mash of amorphous... things. Amongst it he could hear the muted shouts of the brothers twisting and fading.

Castiel didn’t feel his knees hit the ground.

The angel startled awake, chest clenching in a short moment that lingered a sensation of falling. Blue eyes blinking Castiel curiously observed his surroundings. He was upright on a plush couch, a soft blanket discarded tangling in his feet and pooling on the carpeted floor. Hesitantly he shifted into a sitting position before eyeing the light open room before him. This was not a hotel room.

Before he could question his surroundings any further a door to his left swished open revealing Sam who was supporting grey sweat pants and a plain shirt. He drowsily shuffled into the room, scratching the back of his neck the tall man finally noticed him. 

“oh, Cas” he greeted with a slight smile “how’d you sleep?”

“sleep... fine thank you, Sam” Castiel replied voice thick with confusion “where is dean?”

Sam yawned before dropping down on another couch that was separated from the angel by a coffee table.

“he said he was getting more pie” Sam chuckled “after last night I can understand why he is still eating”

Castiel cocked his head to the side in question “last night?”

Sam rose an eyebrow “you don’t remember?”

The angel strained in attempt to make sense of the purple drenched hunt which somehow triggered dean to have a strange desire to eat. His taste for pie must be formidable.

“yes. But are humans not easily deterred from eating, after participating in activity filled with such visceral imagery?”

Sam scrutinised Cas with a bewildered gaze “what are you talking about? Jess came by with Lisa and fed us their new diet recipes, remember?”

Castiel froze, eyes wide he keenly observed Sam, the room, the pictures that hung from the walls. The sincerity in his voice. Jess was the name of Sam’s deceased partner, Lisa the name of the one that dean left behind. The one who Cas memory wiped.

Sam’s concerned features invaded the angels vision as he attempted to gain his attention. “hey, are you alright?”

“y-yes I am well.” Castiel stumbled on his words, confused and uncertain “where am I?”

Sam leant over the table eyes pooling with worry “we’re at your house…..Cas are you sure you’re ok?”

Before Castiel could reply the sound of a door slamming echoed throughout the house followed by deans voice announcing his arrival. The angel shot up exiting the lounge, Sam trailing behind.

“dean...” 

the man snapped his head in Castiels direction shopping bags rustling at the sudden movement “I bought pie” with a goofy grin the hunter walked past slapping Castiel on the shoulder “lets eat”

The angel whipped round anxiety building in his gut, the light hearted smiles on the brothers faces as they ended the hallway did not fill Castiel with relief, but instead dread.


End file.
